1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device including a foldable display part for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous display technologies have been developed to display vast amount of information in today's age. In particular, efforts have been made to reduce the weight and thickness (form factor) of the display devices for greater portability.
The display devices generally include liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. The display devices can be used in various products such as mobile phones and tablets.
The display devices are often provided in the form of flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel display that is widely used. Since the liquid crystal display is a non-emissive display device, a separate light source (such as a backlight) is required. In contrast, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is self-luminous and does not require a backlight. The organic light emitting diode display typically includes two electrodes disposed facing each other, and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes. In the organic light emitting diode display, light is generated when holes (injected from an anode) and electrons (injected from a cathode) meet at a light emitting layer to generate an exciton which is then subject to photo-luminescence quenching.
In the organic light emitting diode display or liquid crystal display, a flexible display device can be formed using a bendable substrate. However, constituent elements such as pixels and/or wires formed in the flexible display device may have bent or folded portions, and those portions may deform or mechanically damaged due to stresses generated from repeated folding.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.